Sweet 16
by wow60
Summary: Hermione has just turned 16 and Ron wanted to make it a special day... R/HR FLUFF!


A/N: I decided to make a cute and fluffy story about Hermione's 16th birthday and what Ron does for her. (The whole Ron/Lavender never happened in this story.)

Ronald Weasley, 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy had just gotten up at 3pm and got dressed in blue denim jeans, white top and white trainers and grabbed Harry's invisibilty cloak and grabbed his wand from his bed-side table. He had asked permission for it and Harry said he could use it.He _had_ to make sure everything was set. He went down to see Hermione Granger in the common room. Ron knew Hermione was in the common room because he had sent her an important note begging her to come. He wasn't sure if she was there, but he was going to find out...

The door creaked open and he closed it with a little _click_. He creeped across the hallway and silently ran down the stairs and there she was, Hermione Granger.

She was the most beautiful sight Ron Weasley has ever seen. Her hair had gotten bushy to curly and she was in a knee length green dress with white shoes. She was reading a book; _Hogwarts: A History_. Ron couldn't help, but grin and walked up to her.

"Hey," he whispered, her head turned to his direction as he sat down, "Thank's for coming. I hope your not tired or angry," She shook her head and gave him a small smile and closed her book.

"What did you want me to come here for?" she whispered back. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take, "Come with me." and she reluctantly took his hand. He threw the invisibilty cloak around the both of them and lead the way out of the common room.

"Ron, where are we going?" Hermione hissed.

"Shh, don't worry!" Ron said softly, "You trust me right?" he felt Hermione nod, "Then don't ask questions." she stayed silent and Ron grinned to himself. Normally, Hermione would put up a fight until she would win, but right now she wouldn't want to argue with Ron past curfew. Finally he got to his destination and tickled the pair through the silky cotton on the cloak. The portrait opened and walked inside with Hermione.

"Why are we in the kitchens?" Hermione asked as Ron took off the invisibilty cloak.

"You'll see." he grinned. Suddenly a house elf came out of nowhere. "Dobby!" Ron and Hermione said happily.

"Hello, Mr. Wheezly and Ms. Granger!" They told him to say Ron and Hermione and he nodded, "Do you want the reservation now?" the house elf gave Ron a sly smile and he nodded. Dobby ran to get a table and two chairs and sat it in the corner of the room. Ron dragged Hermione sat the table and sat down opposite her.

"Why are we here, Ron?" Hermione looked around the kitchens. The place was _huge_. House elves running around everywhere trying to get the breakfasts and dinners done.

"Why do they work so hard?" Hermione sighed sadly. Ron grinned.

"Come on, 'Mione! They love doing it I mean look at them!" Ron pointed his arm out and indicated Hermione to the house elves, "Ever since you went to Dumbledore last year about them not having proper clothing he agreed and look how happy they look now and it's all because of you," Ron smiled and Hermione turned a light shade of red so he decided to urge on, "I mean look at the colours. It's like a rainbow so don't worry about them alright?" Hermione let out a little laugh and nodded. Dobby and a few other house elves came a minute later with big dishes of food and place it on the large table.

"Thank's you lot!" Ron searched his pocket and gave them a pair of socks each. They ran off happily, trying on their new pieces of clothing. Hermione stared at Ron.

"Did you do this, Ron? All for me?" Ron nodded. She ran out of her chair and embraced him, "That's so sweet," she whispered in his ear, "Nobody's ever put themselves out for me before," she sat back in her own chair and sorted out her food.

"Well then there idiots," Ron was about to eat until he said, "Happy birthday, Hermione." Hermione looked at him deeply with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't make you cry did I?" Ron felt guilty, but Hermione shook her head.

"These are are tears of happiness!" Hermione quickly wiped them away before Ron had the chance to, "Thank you."

"Shh and eat your food!" Ron commanded teasingly and she giggled and did what he said. They ate and drank and chatted all night comfortably. Soon they had finished their foods and drinks. Ron had asked Dobby to come here and whispered something in his ear. Dobby nodded and quickly scurried away. Ron turned to a stern-looked Hermione.

"What did you ask him to do?"

"Paitence!" Hermione huffed and fell back into her seat. Ron chuckled and Hermione couldn't help but grin. Dobby came back with a lid covering the plate and two bottles of Butterbeer. Ron searched in his pocket and gave a hat to Dobby.

"So that's why one of my hats went missing!" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "You could've just asked,"

"But you would ask why and this wouldn't be a suprise," Ron tutted, "I thought you were clever, 'Mione!" Hermione couldn't help but flutter at the nick name he gives her. She grinned and eyed the plate suspiciously. Ron laughed.

"Open it." she slowly raised her hand to the handle of the lid and opened it.

Hermione gasped at the huge chocolate cake with sixteen candles and writing in icing engraved in it. It said: _Be my girlfriend? And Happy Birthday!_ Tears escaped from Hermione's eyes and she went and hugged Ron again, but this time she kissed him deeply and passionately. They heard the house-elves cheer and whoop for them, but Dobby said that they needed privacy, but he couldn't help but laugh too. Ron and Hermione both smiled against each others lips. They both broke apart a while late.

"Yes." Hermione breathed, "Yes I will be your girlfriend." Ron picked up Hermione bridal style and twirled her around and laughed.

"Calm down, it's not like I'm getting married to you!"

"_Yet_." Hermione grinned and Ron sat her down on her seat and he sat himself down on his.

"Let's eat?" Ron asked polietly.

"You bet!" They both ended up eating all of the cake and drink their drinks. Both happy about this day. After half an hour they said bye to the house elves and left with the invisibilty cloak draped around their shoulders. Once they entered the common room Ron wrapped his muscular arms around Hermione's waist and she immediately wrapped her's around his neck.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Ron, I really had a great time," she pecked his lips affectionately.

"It isn't over yet," his hot breath tickled her face. He searched his pocket for the third time that night and had gotten out a rectangle, golden velvety box. He opened it and showed a heart shaped silver locket. Hermione picked it up and touched the patterns on the love heart.

"Open it." she did and it showed a moving picture of him and her. It was a recorded moment back into the kitchen. Her mouth fell open.

"H-How did you get it to record?" she said in awe.

"I casted a charm at the angle of where I wanted the whole scene recored. I was scared if you said no about being my girlfriend..." Ron had a serious look on his face.

"I would _never say no_!" Hermione shook her head and gave him a long lasting kiss which he happily returned and pulled away after what felt like years.

"Now as much as I want to stay like this forever, I need my sleep," Hermione gave a big warn, "Night, Ron and thank you for such a beautiful night and present," Ron put it on around her neck and she kissed him one more time and ran up the girls' dometories stairs. Ron sighed happily and went upstairs to go to bed.

--

**Twelve Years After Hogwarts**

"Ron, I'm home!" Hermione called. She had just been back from her department as being a lawyer. She had set her keys down on the draw and walked into the kitchen. There she saw was Ron sitting at the table. He stood up and kissed her.

"Happy birthday, love," He grinned and Hermione kissed him back.

"Ron, you keep doing this every year!" she laughed.

"You don't like it?" he said mock hurt and she swatted his arm.

"You know I do. I must have a million lockets now!" They both sat down and started to their dinner. When they were finished Hermione went to the other plate to lift the lid off it. She did and she gasped.

It was the same chocolate cake with more candles and a wedding ring in the middle of it. The icing read: _Happy birthday, Hermione! And will you marry me?_ Hermione had tears running down her cheeks and she leaped onto Ron, kissing every bit on him she could reach.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hermione cried. Ron picked her up and twirled her around and when he put her down she whispered in his ear,

"Take me to bed, Ron." Ron had a goofy grin on and obeyed, picked her up bridal style and took her upstairs...

A/N: Hope that was fluffy enough for you! Reviews please, critisim allowed! Oh and tell me if you want a sequel let's say for the wedding or the _honeymoon_? ;)


End file.
